The present invention relates to a connecting system for connecting a cable for a building work structure and an element of this structure, the cable comprising at least one wire.
The present invention relates in particular to cables made up of a certain number of strands themselves combining several wires, which are stressed particularly in tension in building work structures Such as offshore platforms of the tension-leg type, or suspension or cable stayed bridges.
Connecting systems are needed to anchor the cables, for example, in the sea bed. These systems are not always easy to access, which makes them expensive to install.
It is an object of the invention to provide a connecting system in which the wires are firmly anchored to withstand in particular tensile loadings and to do so using means which are simple, effective and inexpensive.
To this end, according to the invention, a connecting system of the kind in question is essentially characterized in that it comprises:
a clamping device which is connected to the structure element, and
a load transmitting device which transmits the clamping loads of the clamping device to the cable and which houses said at least one wire of the cable, and in that said at least one wire is bonded into the load transmitting device.
Thus, by virtue of these provisions, each wire of the cable is firmly and simply held when this wire is tensioned.
In preferred embodiments of the reinforcement according to the invention, recourse is further had to one and/or another of the following provisions:
the clamping device comprises at least two keys of a jaw assembly, which bear against the load transmitting device and means for compressing the jaw assembly;
the compressing means comprise a sleeve, the interior wall of which converges toward one end of the sleeve, the keys of the jaw assembly being of a shape that complements that of said interior wall and being mounted in the sleeve so that they can be clamped in the sleeve by a wedge effect;
the keys have an approximately triangular longitudinal cross section;
the transmitting device comprises at least two plates, each of the plates carrying at least one channel of a shape that complements at least part of the shape of the cross section of the wire, the plates being mounted facing each other so that the channels in the plates form at least one passageway in which said at least one wire is housed;
a number of wires is housed in a number of passageways themselves delimited by a number of plates (11) which are stacked one upon the other to form at least one strand;
the keys entirely cover the exterior surface of a portion of the strand;
the transmitting device comprises at least one cylindrical sleeving in which said at least one wire is housed;
said at least one wire is forced into said at least one sleeving;
a number of sleevings are mounted adjacent to one another in the keys;
the wires are made of a carbon-fiber-based composite; and
the wires are solid wires.